ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Earth
The is the location of many of the Ultra Series, although it appears in many different continuities. It is for obvious reasons the main setting of most of the series. Overview Ultra Series in General Earth is the third planet from the Sun and has one moon. Earth is the densest and fifth-largest of the eight planets in the Solar System. It is also the largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets. It is sometimes referred to as The World, The Blue Planet, Gaia or Terra. Ultraman Geed In Ultraman Geed, a universal bomb detonated by Ultraman Belial was set off on Earth, which became the ground zero for the destruction of the universe until it and the rest of the Universe was restored by Ultraman King. Inhabitants The most dominant species though are the humans. Other non-monster species include the Nonmalt, Underground People, Ultras and Victorians. Ultras are usually stationed on Earth by their home planets to defend Earth from monsters and alien attacks. *Humans **Victorian (Offshoot) **Underground People (Offshoot) **The Sun People (Offshoot) **Underground Men (Offshoot) *Nonmalt (Claims to be native to Earth) *Delos people *Ultraman Gaia (Ultraman Gaia's World) *Ultraman Agul (Ultraman Gaia's World) List of Kaiju from Planet Earth Ultra Kaiju and Non-Ultra Kaiju (Alive) Ultra Kaiju *Angoras (Showa era) *Baktari (A zoo tapir transformation, Showa era) *Bango (Showa era) *Birdon (Multiple universes) *Bolgils (Heisei era) *Butterfly Morpho (Showa era) *Chandora (Not confirmed, Showa era) *Chinpe (Showa era) *Clevergon (Cosmo Space World) *Dolfiego (Showa era) *Don Ron (Heisei era) *Eligal (Not confirmed, Heisei era) *Gomess (Multiple universes) *Gomora (Multiple universes) **Gomora II (Not confirmed, Showa era) *Goro (Showa era) *Pandora (Showa era) *Tablis (Heisei era) *The Giant (Koji's transformation, Showa era) *Zuruzla (A zoo elephant's transformation, Showa era) Non-Ultra Kaiju *Baby Gelan *Booska *Burezaren *Critters *Dodongo *Dolba *Dolfiego *Ephemera *Gakuma α *Gakuma β *Galbas *Gameron *Gamoran *Ganza *Garadoras *Guarde *Gavadon *Gazebo *Gelan (Frozen) *Geronga *Gerukadon *Giant Pteranodon *Giant Triceratops *Gigass *Golmede *Golmede Beta *Gomenos *Gomenos II *Gomess *Greenmons *Hanzagiran *Hydra *Iguno *Jelga *Jihibikiran *Jomonoid *Kanegon *Kawanoji *King Bamos *King Moa *King Molerat *King Zemira *Lagoras *Larugeus *Lidorias *Lim Eleking *Litra *M1 *Melba *Mienin *Minazma *Mini Tortoise *Mizunoeno Dragon *Mogedon *Mogrudon *Mognezun *Mongular *Mukadender *Natsunomeryu *Nozera *Orphy *Oxter *Pagos *Pandora *Paragler *Peguila *Peter *Pigmon *Powered Chandora *Powered Gabora *Powered Gomora *Powered Pestar *Powered Pigmon *Powered Red King *Powered Telesdon *Powered Zambolar *Uintatherium *Prehistoric Turtle *Ragon *Red King *Red King III *Rinar *Rock Eater *Sadola *Salamadon *Sazora *Seagorian *Seagorath *Seamons *Syazac *Shepherdon *Shiela *Sildron *Sodom *Stegon *Sudar *Spittle *Tablis *Dinosaur Taro *Tagarl (Not Confirmed) *Topura *Tough Gillaco *Tyrannosaurus Rex *U-Tom *Ururu *Vadata *Woo *Woo II *Xalome *Yamawarawa *Zonnel *Zuruzla Ultra Kaiju and Non-Ultra Kaiju (Deceased) Ultra Kaiju *Algona (Frozen, Ultraman Gaia) *Detton (Return of Ultraman) *Golza (Trapped inside Mount Kirimon, Ultraman Tiga) *Reigubas (Sent to the other dimension, Ultraman Dyna) *Shugaron (Return of Ultraman) Non-Ultra Kaiju TBA Gallery Untitled20151220214558.png|The Land of Light about to collide with Earth in "Battle! The Leo Brothers vs. the Ultra Brothers!" Untitled20151220222009.png OriginSagaEarth.jpg|Earth as seen in Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA id:Planet Bumi Category:Planets Category:Locations